This invention relates to a skate or shoe carrying strap system. More particularly, a strap system used to carry skates while walking and shoes while skating.
In-line skating has become very popular in recent years. In-line skating offers highly economical entertainment and exercise because of its vercitility and the fact that it may be done at numerous locations which provide a hard surface. In-line skates, such as those made by RollarBlade.TM., are quite bulky and moderately heavy. It can be awkward for skaters to carry their skates to a location where they may skate. Once the skater has put the skates on he must find someplace for his shoes that were taken off. The skater either has to leave the shoes behind or carry them along. Skaters who wish to stop or rest at a location must carry their shoes if they want to walk around or do something in which shoes are required. Similar problems arise for ice skaters.
There is a need for a light, easy and inexpensive way to carrying skates when a skater is walking and to carry shoes, or other like foot apparel, when the skater is skating. The present invention is directed at providing for this need.